Princesa
by Aisu Hale Salvatore
Summary: Fem Uryuu Ishida! - Al despertar no recordaba sobre su pasado. Al pasar los días, la iban aceptando. Al pasar los días, dejaba de sentir ese vacío en su pecho. Una ilusión es una mentira, pero cuando el engaño se vuelve real… todo se complica.


Aclaraciones: Ishida Uryuu, Ulquiorra y Byakuya son Fem! pero conservan sus nombres originales del manga/anime. Orihime esta secuestrada, pero antes de que Ichigo y los demás vallan a rescatarla, Aizen manda a secuestrar a Uryuu. La Octava Espada hizo que sus recuerdos queden sellados en su alma, además de convertirla en una combinación de Quincy, Shinigami y Hollow. Algunos personajes pueden estar fuera de su carácter.

Ichigo y los demás no saben que Uryuu fue secuestrada por Aizen y Espadas, mientras que el padre de Uryuu no le toma mucha importancia su desaparición.

Mientras que Uryuu se va adaptando a su nueva vida, las Espadas, Gin, Tosen y Aizen la van aceptando como algo más que una herramienta. Tanto así, que Aizen decide Orihime regresa al mundo humano llevando con ella una falsa noticia.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Ojos azules, cubiertos por unos lentes, llenos de turbulencia se abrieron pausadamente. Esa mirada miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. Un viento frío recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que note la denudes de su piel. Con un sonrojo y ceño fruncido, cubrió con sus brazos su generoso pecho.

Sintió dolor a causa de esos sencillos movimientos. De su boca salió un sonido que desconocía, dañando a sus ya maltratadas cuerdas vocales.

Sus oídos captaron otros sonidos, eran... ¿pisadas y voces? La joven no los distinguía bien.

De pronto, dejo de escuchar esos sonidos. Agudizo sus oídos, intentando captarlos nuevamente. Sonrió, escuchando otro sonido aunque rechinante y dañaba sus oídos. Ella estaba feliz de captarlos.

Sus ojos azules se cerraron, una luz lleno la estancia y le dañaba vista. Parpadeó varias veces, adaptándose a la luz y miro con sus grandes, curiosos e inocentes ojos a las dos personas frente a ella. Dos hombres.

Uno de ellos con el pelo castaño peinado hacía atrás con un mechón que atraviesa casi por completo su rostro, piel blanca y ojos de un bello e hipnótico purpura. Con largas vestimentas blancas y con borde negro, junto con un grueso cinturón purpura.

El otro, poseía un inusual pelo plateado corto, sus labios curveados en una burlona sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Alto y delgado, con un hakama blanco, del cual se veía una espada. Y una bata de mangas largas y anchas que ocultaban sus manos, con borde negro. También tenía un cinturón verde.

-¿Estás bien? -La profunda voz del hombre de ojos purpura hizo que su atención fuera puesta en él -.

¿Estaba bien? Una pregunta fácil de responder, con solo tres respuestas. Sí. No. Tal vez. Sin embargo, la niña no podía manejar la boca. Tenía una molestia en la garganta. Así que solo movía su cabeza, de arriba a abajo. Movimiento que le provoco más dolor.

Miles de corrientes atravesaron su cuerpo. Sus ojos se aguaron, sus dientes mordieron sus labios intentando contener un gemido lleno de dolor.

-Calma -Una mano acarició su pelo, mientras sentía como algo la cubría -. Shhhh, Uryuu, ya paso todo. Ahora está todo bien -Escucho las palabras del hombre, dulces y cariñosas provocando que un calor invadiera su pecho -.

-¿U-Ur-Uryuu? -Tartamudeo llena de dolor -.

-Uryuu es tu nombre, princesa -Contestó el castaño -. Me presentó, soy Aizen Sosuke, tu señor. Además, eres mi princesa…

¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Porque no lo recordaba? ¿Era verdad lo que le decía aquel hombre? ¿Era su señor? ¿Por qué le decía princesa?

Dudas y más dudas se iban creando en su confundida mente...pero...

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa cálida, dulce, llena de inocencia, se formó en sus labios.

-¡Sosuke-sama! -Exclamo felizmente, provocando otro dolor en su cuerpo pero su sonrisa no titubeó, se mantuvo en sus labios -.

Aizen sonrió de lado, mientras la sonrisa del otro hombre se ensanchó.

* * *

La oji azul miro su reflejo en el cristal del espejo, apreciando sus rasgos. Piel blanca y tersa, sin marcas y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos, cubiertos por unos lentes de marco negro muy delicado, eran de un azul profundo y llenos de un brillo propio de ella. Sus labios carnosos y de un apetecible color cereza. Su pelo era largo hasta los hombros, de un negro azulado.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba desnudo, si no que estaba vestida con lo que parecía una yukata algo reveladora (razón por la cual sus mejillas estaban rojas, de vergüenza) de color blanco con líneas sutiles y figuras azules, de escote pronunciado mostrando su generoso busto. El Obi azul acentuaba su fina cintura y su cadera ancha, sus piernas largas y esbeltas eran mostradas por la corta falda blanca de la yukata. La yukata también poseía bordes como el traje de su señor, pero en vez de negro eran de un color azul.

Uryuu no entendía porque debía mostrar tanta piel, pero si su señor quería verla vestida así, ella cumpliría con su capricho.

Miro hacía la gran cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación, _su habitación_ recordó, y observo el guante blanco con la cruz azul que Sosuke-sama le había dicho que le pertenecía.

Camino hacía la cama, sus delicados pies descalzos. Tomo entre sus manos aquellos pequeños objetos y sonrió infantilmente, acariciándolos. Se lleno de nostalgia pero rechazo esos sentimientos.

-Estas muy bonita, Uryuu-chan

-¡Ichimaru-sama! -Casi grito sorprendida, girando hacía el hombre de cabellos platas -.

-¿Te asuste, princesa? -Pregunto burlonamente el mayor -.

-Ichimaru-sama es malo -Se quejó haciendo un mohín -.

El mayor la miro, sorprendiéndose de como reaccionaba la menor cuando bien recordaba como Uryuu era de orgullosa. Casi siente tristeza, pero recordó que la niña frente a él… Era una herramienta, desechable.

-Vamos, Uryuu-chan. Ai… Sosuke nos espera -Se corrigió rápidamente -.

-Casi llamas a Sosuke-sama como Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama.

-Cállate, niña.

* * *

Aizen miro a sus espadas, sonriendo levemente. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaran al saber que una de sus enemigos estaba entre sus tropas. Sin duda sería interesante.

Las Diez Espadas estaban junto con Aizen en la sala del trono, esperando a Gin Ichimaru llegue.

Yammy Llargo era la espada número 10, de con la máscara de Hollow en la mandíbula con pequeños dientes. Alto, musculoso y de piel oscura, con una pequeña cola de caballo pero mayormente calvo. Con las cejas tupidas. El hueco lo tiene en su pecho.

El nombre del Novena Espada era Aaroniero Arruruerie el cual, en esos momentos a petición (orden) de Aizen, aparentaba ser el fallecido Shinigami Shiba Kaien. Desde los ojos azul verdosos, la altura y musculatura, hasta el último pelo negro. Al estar en esa apariencia, no tenía ni el hueco ni la máscara de Hollow.

El Octavo Espada era Szayelaporro Granz, un científico de pelo rosado hasta por encima de los hombros y sonrisa confiada. Sus ojos anaranjados eran cubiertos por unos lentes que eran los restos de su máscara de Hollow.

Zommari Rureaux, la Séptimo Espada, era un hombre alto y de piel oscura. De labios gruesos, calvo y de ojos completamente amarillentos carentes de brillo. Los restos de su máscara de Hollow son unas pequeñas púas en forma de cresta.

Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. De pelo azul corto y rizado, de piel blanca y cuerpo atlético. Sus ojos son azules con aspecto de felino, acentuados por unas líneas de color azul verdoso por los lados. Con el hueco en el estimado mientras el resto de la máscara esta en su mejilla derecha.

Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada, de pelo negro hasta un poco más allá de los hombros. Muy alto, pero no tanto como Yammy, que se acentúa con su complexión delgada y fibrosa, hombros estrechos, alargadas extremidades, sonrisa cruel y dedos finos. Su ojo izquierdo era de un color violeta, mientras que el otro era tapado por un parche. Ocultando asi el hueco y el resto de la máscara.

Ulquiorra Cifer, era la Cuarta Espada, era una joven de estatura baja y delgada. Con grandes e inexpresivos ojos verdes de los cuales salían dos líneas esmeraldas semejantes a lágrimas, con la piel blanca. De aspecto frágil. Su pecho parecía ser de copa B. De pelo desordenado de un tono negro, con un mechón que cruza su rostro dividiéndose en su nariz. Con los resto de mascara sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza como un casco y el hueco se ubicaba al comienzo del esternón.

La Tercera Espada era una mujer de nombre Tier Harribel de piel morena. Ojos de un azul turquesa. De pelo dorado, corto y despeinado a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en una coleta. Los restos de la máscara de Hollow se ubican en su mandíbula, tomando un aspecto parecido a la dentadura de un depredador, y termina cubriendo sus generosos pechos.

El Segundo Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn tiene el aspecto de un anciano de piel oscura y de cuerpo marcadamente corpulento. El ojo derecho cruzado por una cicatriz mientras que el otro era de un color negro. Otra cicatriz en su barbilla, que se extiende por el lado izquierdo del tórax. De pelo y mostacho blanco. Los restos de su máscara formaban una corona de cinco puntas.

Por último, pero no por menos importantes…

Starrk Coyote y Lilynette Gingerback, las Primeras Espada. El alto y desgarbado, con una corta melena castaña y una pequeña perilla en el mentón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro tenía una expresión de sueño. Los restos de su máscara se ubican arriba de su hueco. Ella, por su lado, aparentaba ser una niña entrando a la pubertad. Su pelo era de un rubio verdoso, pálida y delgada. De travieso ojo rosado, el otro es tapado por los restos de la máscara de Hollow los cuales también forman un casco completo con dos cuernos.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía la razón de la reunión, aunque el Octavo sospechaba un poco pero no sabía con exactitud.

-Espero que se comporten—Al escuchar la voz de su líder, todos voltearon a verlo -. La persona que está por llegar con Gin ya la conocen, pero ella no se acuerda de nosotros.

-¿A que se refiere, Aizen-sama? –Pregunto, con indiferente voz, Ulquiorra -.

-Ella no tiene recuerdos de su vida. Quiero que la traten bien. La tratarán como me tratan a mí-Su mirada se oscureció -. La confianza de ella es muy importante para el plan que tengo en mente.

El Noveno abrió su boca para preguntar algo, cuando las puertas se abrieron. Todos miraron a los recién llegados.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow la reconocieron de inmediato. Era la chica de las flechas espirituales. Szayel sonrió complacido, el experimento había tenido éxito. Para los demás la niña era desconocida y muy bella, con una figura delgada pero con gloriosas curvas que se acentuaban con la corta Yukata. Sus mejillas rojas y la dulce mirada oculta detrás de aquellos lentes, le daba la mezcla perfecta entre lo pecaminoso y lo angelical.

O al menos esos pensaban los Espadas masculinos, a excepción de Starrk el cual parecía dormitar junto con su contra parte.

La Espada 3 pensó que era muy linda y mona, con un aura de inocencia. Le enojo la mirada que le enviaban sus compañeros. Ulquiorra, por su lado, la miro indiferente.

-Perdonen la tardanza -Llamo la atención Ichimaru -.

-¡Sosuke-sama! -Exclamo felizmente Uryuu -.

-Uryuu, ve aquí -Dijo el castaño de ojos purpuras, indicando su lado derecho. Con una sonrisa, la de anteojos se coloco en el lugar indicado -. Estas personas, princesa, son mis Espadas. Los Arrancar más fuertes.

Silenció.

Uryuu ladeo la cabeza, confundida. Mientras que a Aizen y a Gin les aparecieron gotitas en su rostro.

-Yammy Llargo, Decima Espada

-Aaroniero Arruruerie, Novena Espada

-Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz.

-Zommari Rureaux, Espada Séptima.

-Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga.

-Ulquiorra Cifer, Espada número 4.

-Tier, Harribel. Tercera Espada.

-Barragan Louisenbairn. Segunda Espada.

…

-Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada junto con a Lilynette Gingerback.

Lilynette fulmino con la mirada a la Cuarta Espada, quien los había golpeado para que se presenten.

-Es un placer conocerlos, Espadas -Con firme voz, hablo Uryuu con una pequeña sonrisa -. Soy Uryuu… Espero que cuiden de mí.

Simples palabras de una herramienta de guerra, sin significado alguno en esos momentos…

¿En algún futuro, tendrán significado?

¿Que espada quieren que sea el/la primero/a en tener lazos con Uryuu?


End file.
